


Change of Scenery

by rebecca_selene



Series: Rehabilitating Nell [1]
Category: The Haunting (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Theo hopes to rehabilitate Nell after the events at Hill House.





	Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 14 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/YLFPvIw.jpg)

Theo struck a match, the scratching sound loud in the cabin’s stillness. After lighting the candles she had placed strategically on the fireplace, on the coffee and side tables, she joined Nell on the couch.

“Better?” She drew Nell tightly into her arms, hoping Nell was as comfortable as Theo wanted her to be. Getting her out of the city loft for a vacation had been almost as difficult as getting her in; once Nell associated a place with _home_ , she dug in her heels in its defense, no matter its drawbacks or unfamiliarity.

Nell nodded, relaxing into Theo’s side.  



End file.
